Seirin I'm in Love
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Musim semi merupakan awal baru. Dan aku siap melaluinya, sebagai murid baru tahun pertama SMA Seirin


**A/N:** Sebelumnya maaf post fic baru saat semua MC belum selesai dan dilanjut. Berhubung yang lagi muncul di kepala adalah ide ini jadi yang di post duluan fic ini. Kalau berkenan silakan dibaca. Fic ini bisa juga dianggap selesai (one shot) dengan ending ngegantung. Selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>

Kuroko no Basuke is created by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Seirin I'm in Love made by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow

Cover image not mine, it's have the right owner

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship, Slice of Live

(Hopefully it's really contain all of that)

**Rate :**

T

**Warning :**

AU (they still study in Seirin but some relationship is diferent), allways aware of OOC, and etc (Well, you know what i mean)

.

.

**Season One [HARU]**

.

**[SPRING IS HERE]**

**one out of four**

.

.

Hari ini, matahari memilih untuk menampakan dirinya tanpa dampingan awan hitam seperti hari sebelumnya. Hujan deras sudah menggunakan seluruh waktu sang malam, menyebabkan beberapa genangan air merefleksikan langit pagi ini, begitu biru dengan sedikit awan membuatnya nampak tak kosong. Bahkan pepohonan dan kuncup sakura yang belum mekar masih terlihat berkilau dalam balutan embun dan sisa hujan semalam. Angin musim semi berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang terbebas dari kungkungan air, berguguran melintasi jembatan. Beberapa hanyut bersama derasnya aliran sungai sejernih embun pagi di bawahnya. Di atas jembatan yang membentang kokoh itu berdiri seorang gadis berseragam sailor putih berlapis sweater biru yang sedang mencengkram tali pegangan tasnya dengan erat. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca karena anak itu sedang menunduk, mungkin hari ini ujung sepatunya tiba-tiba menjadi objek menarik yang minta diperhatikan.

Beberapa murid dengan seragam gakuran hitam beraksen biru yang terlihat berbeda—karena gakuran itu menggunakan resleting untuk menggantikan fungsi kancing—terlihat melintas di hadapan gadis tadi. Murid lainnya yang melintas adalah beberapa gadis lain yang juga mengenakan seragam sailor yang sama dengannya, yang berbeda paling hanya warna sweater yang digunakan. Dapat dipastikan jembatan itu adalah jalan utama yang harus dilalui orang-orang bila harus menuju SMA Seirin—sekolah dimana seragam putra dan putrinya terlihat seperti itu, karena hampir seluruh murid yang melintas di atasnya adalah murid Seirin. Meski segelintir orang lainnya mengenakan seragam sekolah lain namun hanya sebagian kecil saja, mayoritas tetap murid dari Seirin.

Anak-anak yang melintas semakin lama semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menandakan waktu berjalan semakin mendekati jam masuk sekolah. Tetapi berbeda halnya dengan gadis tadi, dia masih berdiri diam dan semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tali tas yang malang. Namun tak urung gumaman-gumaman dengan suara terlampau kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Tidak. Lima menit. Atau dua menit saja. Ya, dua menit saja."

Lalu dia mulai menghitung dalam diam tiap detik yang berlalu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

7 detik

.

.

.

56 detik

57 detik

58 detik

59 detik

60 detik

Satu menit berlalu dan gadis itu tetap menghitung. Hingga akhirnya...

1 menit 54 detik.

Gadis itu mulai meragukan pemikirannya.

1 menit 55 detik.

Keresahan sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

1 menit 56 detik.

Gadis itu menyerah pada apa yang dinantinya.

1 menit 57 detik.

Gadis itu menghitung hanya untuk menuntaskan segala hal yang dirasakannya saat menunggu tadi.

1 menit 58 detik.

Semua kecemasan, kerisauan, ketakutan, harapan, debaran dan hal-hal lainnya. Segalanya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekat.

1 menit 59 detik.

Dan runtuh seketika saat apa yang ditunggunya melintas di hadapannya di detik terakhir batas waktu yang ditetapkannya sendiri.

2 menit tepat.

Senyum lebar terlihat di wajah beriris hazel yang terlihat berbinar. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari sang pemilik, kedua tungkai itu berlari mengikuti arus yang menuju satu hal yang sama. SMA Seirin.

Gadis itu sudah melupakan hitungan waktu saat menempuh jarak yang dirasa terlalu jauh. Jarak yang kurang dari 20 meter itu terasa sangat jauh, untuk bertemu dengannya. Ini terlalu jauh. Tapi tak apa. Bukankah sekarang tinggal, ah, lupakan saja hitungan saat kau menyongsong satu dari berbagai banyak hal menggembirakan dalam hidupmu. Sama halnya dengan gadis itu, dia sudah melupakan semua hitungan, baik waktu maupun jarak. Dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai rangkaian kata yang sudah disusunnya dengan susah payah sedari semalam. Rangkaian kata yang akan mengantarkannya pada satu lagi hal baru yang coba dirasakannya di tahun pertama SMA, di saat semuanya masih sangat baru untuk memulai statusnya sebagai siswi SMA. Labih spesifik lagi, SMA Seirin.

Langkah kakinya sedikit melambat saat dirinya sudah melewati gerbang depan dan tidak mendapati orang yang dicarinya dimanapun. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari menelusuri setiap sudut yang mungkin dan akhirnya berhenti di daerah parkiran sepeda. Kembali dua kakinya menambah kecepatan dengan satu tujuan baru. Tempat parkir sepeda.

_Belum terlambat._ Pikirnya. _Dia belum pergi dari sana._

Dua kaki yang sejak tadi bergerak semakin lama semakin mengurangi gerakan yang dibuatnya, hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Deru nafas yang sangat tidak teratur terdengar dari gadis tadi, menandakan sudah cukup lama anak itu tidak berlari sejauh itu, atau secepat itu. Susah payah diatur kembali nafas yang membuatnya ling-lung sejenak lataran pasokan oksigen yang sudah sangat tipis tak mampu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kembali dicengkramnya tali tas dan maju dengan mantap. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu arah. Langkah yang tak terkesan lambat maupun diburu terdengar menggema dalam gerakan slow motion. Gadis itu masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, kali ini penyebab sesak nafasnya adalah hal yang berbeda. Sudah bulat. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkannya selama ini akhirnya dapat digunakan.

Sedikit bergetar, bibir itu terbuka dan hendak menyerukan...

"Kiyo—"

Sayangnya terpotong oleh suara yang lebih keras—

"Kiyoshi suki da!"

—yang juga mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang mau dikatakannya—diungkapkannya.

Ada keheningan yang mengisi detik demi detik yang terlewat. Gadis itu mengerjap. Memandang kosong pada dua manusia di hadapannya.

_Aku Aida Riko 16 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya melihat orang yang kutaksir ditembak oleh orang lain. Tepat di saat aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Dan orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang satu sekolah denganku._

Sejenak wajah itu terlihat hampa tanpa satupun ekspresi tertera. Detik berikutnya, mulut itu terbuka lebar, mata itu membulat dan terlihat melotot, perubahan drastis dari wajah milik orang yang sama.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEH?! LAKI-LAKI LAIN MENEMBAK ORANG YANG KUSUKAI?!_

Dengan wajah syok gadis tadi menjadi saksi hidup pernyataan seorang laki-laki berkacamata kepada lelaki lainnya yang lebih besar dan saat ini tersenyum ramah pada lawan bicaranya.

Hidup memang terkadang suka memberi kejutan. Terkadang kejutan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang kau sukai. Suka tidak suka itulah realita, yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menjalaninya dan membuatmu jadi menyukainya, atau mengubahnya menjadi apa yang kau suka.

Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini gadis itu belum dapat memilih salah satunya, dan dapat dipastikan masih dalam tahap mencerna apa sebenarnya kejutan yang hidup berikan pada dirinya.

**End of Season One**


End file.
